Birthday Shenanigans
by BoogaHP1D
Summary: Cute little fic about Katie's 11th birthday! For Dalma22. Extreme cuteness and fluff inside. Will melt your heart...


**_A/N: This is for Dalma22, who I promised this to months ago...Sorry about that! School just caught up to me harder than I expected. I hope you like it! :) Reviews would also be great!_**

* * *

When I wake up, all I see are balloons and streamers surrounding my bedroom. A smile makes it's way across my face and I start to get dressed. Once I am dressed and I have brushed my hair, I walk out into the living room. No one is there, so I start to make my way to the kitchen to make myself a bowl of cheerios. As soon as I open the fridge, the boys pop out from behind the fridge and scream "Surprise!" Kendall and Logan have horns in hand and Carlos and James pop some confetti cannons. They run over to me and engulf me in a huge group hug.

"Sooooo...How does it feel to be 11?" Carlos asks, a goofy grin etched upon his youthful face.

"Same as I was last night at 10." I respond sarcastically and gets a small chuckle from the boys. Logan pulls a plate of pancakes out from behind his back, don't ask me how it got there, and I sit down to eat it.

"Once you're finished getting ready, head to the car for your birthday fun to begin." He says, and they all walk out of the apartment door. I eat my pancakes and brush my teeth quickly, to start my fun day. When I get out to the car, Logan is in the driver's seat and James is next to him, fixing his hair in the mirror. I get in and squeeze myself next to Kendall. He puts his arm around me and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Happy Birthday, baby sister…" He says quietly and I lean into his side. Meanwhile, James and Logan start to have a fight over the mirror.

"Logan, stop! I have to finish my hair!"

"Well I need it to drive."

After a few tussles, Logan wins out and James begins to pout as we drive away from the parking lot. We are driving for about a half and hour before we slowly start to park.

"Are you guys serious!" I scream, running up to the front gate. We are at Disneyland, my favorite place in the whole world! I could live here if it was possible.

"Anything for you, Katie." James says and we pay for our tickets and head inside. Carlos is bouncing like a pinball, but I can tell everyone is excited. We head straight to Space Mountain, my favorite ride, and follow closely with Big Thunder Mountain, Splash Mountain, Soarin', and so many others. After narrowly being kicked out and on super energy highs, we start to get hungry, so we head to the car and start to drive in search of something good for lunch. Logan stops at the Purple Palace Emporium, my favorite restaurant, the seriously make the best pizza ever, and we head inside. They already have a table set up for us and we all order our meals. Pepperoni pizza all around. After we have finished almost an entire pizza each, it's that good, they bring out a huge cake and everyone in the restaurant starts to sing. My face turns bright pink as I blow out the candles to make a wish. _To have a birthday like this every year,_ I decide, and we all enjoy the amaaaaazing double chocolate cake, also my favorite. The guys know me so well.

We all head home and go into the apartment to get ready to go to the pool. Once at the pool, we enjoy a riveting game of Marco polo and everyone wishes me a happy birthday. Camille, guitar guy, Tyler, Buddha Bob, the Jennifers, and even Mr. Bitters. As I go head to dry off, I see a sly smile enter the boys faces as Kendall picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I start to squeal and he lays me gently me over his knee.

"Remember our yearly birthday tradition?" He asks evilly.

"Noooooo!" I yell as he starts to lightly tap my bottom. We've given each other birthday spankings as a tradition every year. That doesn't mean that I EVER look forward to it.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5…" I am laughing so hard by now that I am almost crying.

"11." I sit up and Carlos comes over and pinches my arm.

"And a pinch for an inch…" He says smiling.

We hang out at the pool for a few more minutes before we get hungry again and head up to 2J for dinner. It's a friday, which means that it's time for fishsticks. As soon as mom put the food on the table, everyone goes to grab it as quickly as possible, forget manners. Once everyone has food, my mom starts a conversation.

"So Katie…" She starts, "How was your day?" Me and the guys exchange a few glances before I answer.

"It was awesome." I say simply and she smiles. We finish dinner quickly and head to the couch to watch TV and play some video games. Me and James are finishing up a game of dome hockey when my mom's voice rings through the house.

"Katie, bedtime!" I sigh and yell back.

"But mom," I whine, "It's Friday and it's my birthday!" I make no attempt to go to my room.

"Yes, but you are still only eleven and you need your sleep." I let out a loud sigh and trudge to my bedroom.

"Night guys." I say, waving forlornly, not wanting this day to be over.

"Night, Katie!" Carlos, Logan, and James yell back and I close my bedroom door. I put on my cute green frog pajamas and brush my teeth, reminiscing on the chaotic events of the day. I hear a knock on my door and I tell them to come in. I am sitting in my bed, reading a book to get me to sleep. Kendall comes in and sits on my bed. He pulls out a small package and hands it to me.

"For you baby sister...Happy birthday." I tear it open and open the small box. Inside is a beautiful pink charm bracelet with the name Katie engraved in it. I smile and look up at him.

"You didn't, big brother…"

"I did, and I would do it all again for you." He stands up with a smile and starts to leave.

"Tuck me in?" I ask, and he comes and pulls to covers over on top of me. Once I am nice and cozy, he starts to leave again.

"Sing to me?" I ask again and he lets out a small laugh. He sits on the edge of my bed and starts to sing Worldwide.

As his voice makes me more and more sleepy, I whisper out, "I love you big brother."

He responds, "I love you too baby sister." And continues to sing me to sleep. I smile slightly and fall into a deep sleep, filled with happy dreams. _That was the best birthday ever._


End file.
